User blog:SensibleCenobite/Melee 101: WARNING: Weapons are designed to maim and kill.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. I prefer sabers over the a sloppy blaster any day. Exceptions for the white haired children from Atlantis always apply ;) These are techniques I picked up from experience, books, YouTube videos, and other sources. Weapon training is a good way to work out and to take something seriously. Watch safety videos and get trained if you can. 1). Pointed weapons are the deadliest. The spear has killed more people than any other weapon. An old Roman proverb is “If I can find two inches, I can kill it.” I hear that’s a modern pep talk now a days for the ladies. 2). Light sabers are supposed to be used like rapiers. They are basically zero weight and face jabs are scary quick. Go to Shadiversity on YouTube and check it out. He discuses this in depth. 3). Be honest with yourself. I’m a ancient dwarven robot vampire. I shouldn’t use my clan’s Claymore. It’s a kilt, not a skirt. We will have a firm talking with you if you think otherwise. Be afraid. Be very afraid. I prefer the spear used in two hands any day. 4). Unsheathing your blade hilt first into their nose is quick and effective. If they back up, you can just draw your blade out in one motion. 5). Swords of Might has a good selection of battle ready weapons. Wall hangers are dangerous when they break and fly off into your neighbors yard. You pay for what you get. A $100 battle ready sword is just fine. I like my old $900 experimental steel blade I got, but ended up giving it away to a Kung Fu master. Fanciest razor I ever purchased. I knew I put it in the right hands when she said she never looked at the thing or took it out of it’s sheath. 6). Don’t underestimate medieval armor. That’s when it was really good. It got even better into the Renaissance. 7). Fire arms run out of ammo. Melee weapons do not. 8). Learn how to cast weapons using YouTube videos. It’s rather easy. 9). Katana’s are over rated. European swords are my new favorite. 10). Two handed great swords are used to cut the heads off spears and take down riders on horse back. Not to think your dick will grow a few inches. Give these to your viking buddies that are seven feet tall. He did well since he never seemed to care about it, except to exercise. 11). Buying weapons is quite honestly addicting. Once you buy your first blade, you will want another. Guns are similar I hear. I wouldn’t know. 12). Wrist cuts are great. If they can’t hold the blade they can’t fight can they? 13). Weapons are designed to maim and kill. Listen to my masters, Diseasius the Wise and Yowzers. “People who have a saber or a blaster, probably want to kill people with it.” My pirate cutlass is for gardening only. Damn coco peat blocks are the most condensed things on the planet. Coco peat blocks are great armor if you can forge it correctly. I keep a bag of blades for zombie apocalypse purposes only. I could care less them on any given day and barley remember to oil the damn things. DON’T DO THIS AT HOME FLEDGLINGS. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DUMB ASS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT VAMPIRE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that helps some Licks out there. Cutting parties are fun, but please watch safety videos and get trained. They are weapons of war to be respected. Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts